The Divine Magic Revolution
by Ieri
Summary: COMPLETED! Joan Morgana LeFey Wars, a descendant of the legendary witch Morgana, is visiting Briarwood. Marty the magnificent is the descendant of the most famous wizard known in legends, Merlin. Let the Divine Magic Revolution begin! aka Revolution
1. Life before the Revolution

Life in Briarwood before the Revolution:

Fall had started to show in the trees both at Rootcore and at school. Our favorite band of young heroes had the day off. They decided to head to a local coffee shop that was a block away from Rock Porium. It was named Le-ray's Café. There was a wide variety of coffees, smoothies, chilled coffees, etc. Besides Rootcore, school, Porium, and home, the café was another great spot for the Rangers to escape the hustle and bustle of everyday life. The day was Saturday, October twentieth. Nick had finally gathered enough courage to ask Madison out on an 'official' date, as did Vida with Chip. Apparently since her recent trip down to Vampire status, Chip has been a great help and friend to Vida while everyone knew of the secret loves between Nick and Madison. Everything was going well until Xander came in without his 'study date.' He sat down, and looked at the floor. His eyes didn't move and his expression was one of a depressed person who had lost a loved one. He was wearing pin striped pants and a lime green polo. Nick was dressed in similar fashion but wore black jeans and the usual white undershirt for the first time without his jacket. Vida and Chip were matching in robot shirts that when put together, said "Robots are better lovers." Jeans completed the outfit. Since Madison volunteered to teach tennis to elementary school kids, she was still wearing her red tennis skirt and white tank top. Seeing how Xander was quiet, Vida took the initiative and asked what was going on.

"What happened? Where's Michelle?"

"I don't want to talk about it."'

"C'mon, it can't be that bad, can it?" Nick questioned.

"Yeah it can."

"Like…"

"She's a lesbian."

"She's a what?" Madison asked eyes wide.

"Lesbian. I saw her with this other girl from school. That new transfer student, Ary. They were doing what you guys do." He said pointing at them. Chip let out a low whistle as he sipped his iced cappuccino. A girl about Madison's age walked in the door. She was obviously new in town and carried an electric guitar that was slung on her back. Her purple hair glowed in the sunlight and her green eyes made her look more like royalty than a traveler. Her tanned skin showed that she was a constant beach fanatic. She was dressed in ripped flare jeans and wore a broken heart tank top. Rachel, the cashier and good friend of Chip's waved at her. She took off her apron as she walked around the counter to greet the stranger. They hugged and then stood at arms length apart.

"Hey Joan. I didn't know you'd be in town."

"Me either, but, you know me." The stranger replied pointing to herself. She had mix of a French accent with a British accent here and there.

"Haha. True. What are you doing here?"

"The life of a traveling musician. What else can I say? Besides, I'm going to play five shows this month here with my band. The singer lives here and everyone else is going to come in the following weekend. So," she said, putting down her guitar, "where can I set up?"

"Now? You're going to play now?" Rachel asked surprised. Joan nodded as she placed the guitar case on the floor. It was heavily decorated with punk bands from the 1970s and 1980s. Towards the middle of the café, Vida, Nick, Madison and Chip were trying to figure out ways to cheer their friend up. It wasn't long before Chip noticed that a ghost from his past had walked into the café.

"Hey guys," he started as he put his coffee on the short iron table in front of where Xander sat, "Wait right here." Within the next five minutes, four pairs of eyes followed him and stopped when they saw him talking to a girl they never saw before in their lives.

"Who's that?" Nick asked.

"Well, we're about to find out." Vida said as the girl who carried an amp and a guitar case walked with Chip back to where they were. Rachel went back to work and as promised, Joan would be staying at her house, but chose to stay at Chip's for the rest of the day.

"Guys," Chip said with a huge smile, "This is Joan Wars. A friend of mine from elementary school."

"We were in kindergarten. Apparently, he was the new kid and I shared my Crayolas with him." Joan said.

"So you met over a box of crayons?" Vida asked.

"Yup. Best friends ever since." Joan extended her pinky finger in which Chip took it with his own and they shook.

"We haven't done that in years." Chip said laughing.

"I'm surprised I even remember that."

"Have a seat Jo." Nick said, making room on the loveseat couch.

"Actually, I'm looking for an outlet." Joan said holding up her foot high amp.

"You play?" Madison asked.

"Yeah. I'm lead in a band and vocals. Well," Joan said, finding one under the table, "not lead singer, but it's a start. Besides, it's my job."

"Really?" It was the first word Xander said after Chip had brought her over. He quickly forgot about Michelle and about being depressed. His mood lightened a little since Joan came.

"Yup. We're playing five shows here then going to Reefside next month. After we play there, I think we're going to Angel Grove. Then, north to Toronto for spring and Europe for a few weeks."

"You're all over the place." Vida said.

"I know." Joan pulled out her black Fender that was covered in signatures of famous guitarists: Hendrix, Young, Ramones, the works. She began tuning it. When she was done, she looked at Xander and smiled. In her mind played little clips of his life since birth. Joan had a strange gift that made her unique: she was the incarnation of Merlin's apprentice, Morgana.

"So, any songs in mind?"

"Uh…" Nick said scratching his head, "Not one off the top of my head."

"Never mind," Joan said as she began to play a song she knew: 'Down and Out.' Her voice was raspy and blues like. More towards the style of Joplin, but less aggressive and smoother.

"Out of the box, out of the kitchen, out of the world she's grown so fearful of. So fearful of. I don't ever want to see you again. I don't ever want to see you again. Ny friend, this—is—the end." She paused to play the interlude while Xander felt a connection between the song and the incident, "Out of the house, she grabs the keys and heads for the hills. Doesn't leave a letter—that way the impact would be much better. Why oh why you wear sunglasses in the home when the sun went down about an hour ago. Why oh why you wear sunglasses in the home when the sun went down about an hour ago. Life shouldn't be that way. Always up or down—never down and out. Dream o' teens—" One by one, the rest of her band mates walked in the café and plugged in their instruments. _They got here faster than I thought. _The bass and drum pad were set up behind her. The music changed from slow to upbeat indie.

"Now that I'm grown I've seen marriages fall to pieces. Now that I'm grown, I've seen friendships fall to pieces. Weekend warrior and my best friends will live in our hearts. Why oh why you wear sunglasses in the home when the sun went down about an hour ago…Life shouldn't be that way."


	2. Morgana: Merlin's apprentice

Morgana: Merlin's apprentice

At Rootcore the following morning, Clare was sweeping while Udonna looked into her crystal ball, trying to find those persons who were the reincarnations of Merlin and Morgana. The pair was written to be the guardians; the rulers of the forest. Apparently, only those chosen would be holding a large jewel in their heart. There was a way to activate it: placing both hands parallel with each other on their chest, and slowly moving the arms forward would create a light source more powerful than Udonna's magic. It was about eleven o'clock when Nick, Vida, Chip, Madison, and Xander walked in. Books that detailed stories of Merlin, Arthur and his knights, and Morgana were scattered around the room.

"Udonna," Nick began, while Chip picked up one book, "what are all these books for?"

"I am searching for two chosen people child. Sit and I will tell you the secret to finding them." The Rangers sat as they were told. Clare, who finally learned a spell correctly, said to the boom to keep sweeping and for the dust feathers to dust the large bookshelves. She soon joined Udonna and the others.

"What ever happened to Morgana Le Fey?" she asked as she took her place on a stool.

"Who?" Xander asked.

"Merlin's female apprentice," Udonna answered, "She died in a battle of wits against Merlin, leaving her daughter with Sir Galahad, who in turn gave her Arthur as his heiress."

"And you're looking for her now?"

"What makes you think that she's alive?" Madison asked.

"It is believed that her spirit was cursed by God to never return to Heaven until the end of a new millennia. You are going to find the girl who embodies Morgana's silver crystal. On your search, you may use your morphers to scan every person you know or come to know. We must find her before Koragg does."

"What will happen if he gets to her first?" Chip asked.

"Then we are doomed. Morgana is second in power next to Merlin. Find Merlin, you'll find her and vice versa." Clare said.

"Be careful Rangers. I do not want any mishaps." Udonna said as they walked out of the woods and back to Porium. Joan opened the door. Her hair was wet, indicating that she went to a pool party earlier. She brought her friend, Marty whose blonde hair was tied in a half-ponytail. They were dressed in slacks and shirts with black flip-flops.

"Hey guys." Chip turned around and dropped a stack of comic books on the check out counter.

"Hey Jo. Who's this guy?"

"Marty the Magnificent." He said, shaking Chip's hand.

"The magnificent, eh?" Xander asked, hugging Jo.

"It's his stage name. Like Le Fey. That's mine."

"As in Morgana Le Fey?" Vida inquired.

"Uh-huh. Supposedly I'm like her great-grand something."

"I think you told me cousin Jo."

"I think that's right," she said, breaking free from Xander's hold. "Hold on, getting a call." She walked to the back of the store and began talking in a mix of French and English.

"Bonjour mama. Who is Morgana mama? Grandmer? My friends are asking." Marty sat on a stool and began conversing with the others, telling them about a show tonight at a club.

"So, you can make it, right? It's only three hours. We'll pick you up. Besides," Marty said looking over his shoulder, "It's a black-tie event and you get in for free."

"Really? Awesome." Vida said. "What time?"

"Around seven tonight. Dress in all black and bring masks. It is Halloween you know."

"Gotcha." Just then, Joan Morgana Le Fey Wars walked back.

"Well?" Madison asked.

"Turns out that she was my mom's great great great great grandmer. Making me a direct decent. Why did you want to know anyway?"

"We're looking for you. It was something a friend of ours wanted to do." Chip said.

"Udonna." Jo whispered. "Hey, did he tell you about tonight?"

"Yeah. We're going."

"Sweet. See you tonight then." Marty said as he kissed Vida and Madison on the cheek, he was brought up as a Hispanic gentleman while Joan waited outside.

At Rootcore that evening, the Rangers told them about Joan and Marty.

"I see. You must watch them both." Udonna said.

"Why?" Clare asked.

"Because they are the pair we are looking for." She told her after the rangers left to get dressed for the party.

At six-thirty, Joan pulled up to Xander's driveway and flashed the lights. He came out dressed in a priest-like cloak and business outfit. She laughed when he opened the door.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said as she turned the key, "just get in Father."

"Oh ha ha." The small Civic stopped by Madison's house and the sisters walked out in matching Renaissance noble clothes.

"Hey." Joan greeted them. The radio was on and Led Zepplin was playing.

"Hey yourself Morgana." Madison said. Joan's gloved hands steered the car towards the Sunset Club. Once there, she gave the bouncer, Jase, her name and motioned for her friends to come with her.

"Thanks Jason. See you later."

Inside, the sounds of Panic! At the Disco was louder than thunder.

"I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door, No!" Joan linked arms with her friends as they took the elevator to the VIP suite. Beds were everywhere and the rest of her band mates were tuning their instruments while other bands were walking around. Chip, Marty and Nick made their way to them. Marty's girlfriend, Lisa Marie, walked over to greet Joan who began talking to her in French. Lisa Marie was also French, but came from Canada. They were laughing while they ordered virgin martinis.

"The stairway up to le beauty can make the wretched sigh while the windmills of the Moulin shelter you and I…" they sang. Xander came over and said hello to them. He quickly slipped in Joan's hand a paper. She excused herself and Lisa Marie went back to Marty who was talking to Nick and Chip about his Irish and Spanish heritage. Vida and Madison walked around with Lisa Marie who introduced them to Marty's manager and the other bands that went on tour with them. Xander was on the balcony; his back to the railing while Joan came out, her ruby dress glistening in the moonlight. The paper read: _meet me outside._ Once she was outside, she placed her glass on the small table to her left.

"I came Green Ranger."


	3. Ave Maria: Kyrie Elison

Ave Maria:

At the balcony, Xander hesitated for a moment, allowing Joan to lean next him. Her hair shone in the moonlight; her skin had a strange white glow around her that he could only see. The source came from a sign on her chest. It was a Celtic Circle with an Ankh inscribed in the middle. As he took her hand, the light dimmed until it disappeared.

"How did you know about that secret?" He whispered. Joan embraced him before she answered his question. While in his arms, she looked into his eyes. She had visions that she wished everyone could see; the fight against Koragg, the burning of the city, their death…Joan wiped away a tear she found forming in her eye.

"Joan, don't cry. Is it really that bad?" Joan nodded and Xander pulled her closer.

"Your eyes. It's your eyes." She said, this time, tears fell freely. Joan pushed him away, wiped her eyes and walked back inside. Lisa Marie was on the piano while Marty sang La Luna Tre Blanc, an old French lullaby. Joan walked to the bathroom and locked the door. No one really noticed the change of her emotions. Xander followed her and waited by the stairway doors. _No wonder she's shaken up. I wish that I could help her somehow. I wonder what she saw that made her react like that?_

"Joan?" Vida asked as she walked out of the bathroom. Xander nodded.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. She just had a vision. I'm taking her to the beach now, then to Udonna's in the morning. I'll see the others later."

"Take care of her."

"Yeah." Just then Joan stepped out of the bathroom with a pink nose and rosy cheeks. She let out a wry smile.

"I heard your plan." Joan said, reaching for her keys.

"Want me to drive?" Joan nodded.

The car ride was a quiet one. Once they got to the beach, Joan took off her shoes and waddled into the water. Xander followed her with his head bowed. The wind picked up. The breeze brought the water closer to them. Joan stopped and bowed to Xander who stood on her left. He bowed to her as well.

"Dance with me prince of the forest." The pair began to waltz in the sand. Xander twirled her around. He was about to kiss her when Hidiacs pushed them into the ground. When Xander looked to see who pushed them, he found no one. Joan sat up and brushed herself off.

"Hidiacs."

"How did you know? I saw no one."

"Koragg is near."

"It'll be all right. I'm here." Just then, Joan's hands found their way to his collar. She pulled him close to her. Joan pulled too hard and their lips touched briefly. Her eyes went wide with surprise.

"That wasn't—I didn't mean—I'm sorry." She stuttered. Xander stood there and said nothing. An awkward silence loomed between the two until Xander sat on the sand. Joan sat in front of him, her back to the moon. The visions became clearer—stronger when she kissed him.

"What did you see?"

"I saw Arthur, you. Galahad. Merlin. I saw everyone."

"I saw your wife. Your son, the final battle. Death."

"You were there. We died together."

"I saw the funeral. Heaven. We were there. Waiting for the others to join us. Mama looked good. St. Michael the Archangel sang Ave Maria when St. Peter unlocked the gates. We were home." Xander didn't let her continue. Instead, he brought her closer to him. Once again, their lips touched. Joan didn't pull back—even if she did, Xander wouldn't let her. The kiss slowly turned more passionate as the past illuminated their minds. Thoughts of a time before where feudal England and France fought with each other. A royal marriage—their grandparents present. The more passionate the kiss, the farther in time they traveled. Joan knew that this was wrong. The legend never said of a Ranger choosing Morgana as his secret lover after a broken heart. She ignored the fact as her hands stroked his face. _Ave Maria. Santa Maria ave. St Michael protect us. God have mercy on us. Kyrie elison. Christe elison. Kyrie elison._

"Udonna! Udonna!" Clare called for her master, "This is bad. Very bad!"

"What is it child?"

"Look." Udonna went too see her crystal ball. She found Morgana and Galahad on the shores of where they had first met.

"It is all right child. The last law of the land must be fulfilled. They are old lovers: a Romeo and Juliet, an Arthur and Guenevere. Let them be."

It was dawn when Xander awoke on his couch. He was still enjoying the pure bliss he experienced the night before. On the other side of town, Rachel went to work while Joan complained of a headache and cold. Forty dollars was left on the counter and she took it, remembering the agreement to see Udonna that day. At Rock Porium, people noticed Xander's mood did a total one-eighty. Vida, who knew what happened the night before, asked what was up with Mr. Emotional one day and where did he go.

"Dude. Xander?"

"Yeah Vi?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. Let me just stack up these CDs." In no time, they were arranged in alpha-order.

"What happened last night?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play stupid. I know what you did. You took Jo to the beach remember?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well? Anything interesting happen?"

"No. Not a thing. We talked, then dance."

"You walked in at five in the morning. You guys didn't…"

"Vi! Never! You know I'm Catholic!"

"Calm down. But you did—"

"Kiss?"

"Uh-huh. C'mon tell me about it."

"At first it was accidental, then," Xander let out a sheepish grin. Vida punched his arm and shook her head.

"I'm happy for you. After all, it's been about three weeks."

"Yeah."

Just then, Marty walked in. His hands were cut deep. Blood soaked through the bandages. Lisa Marie ran inside as well.

"What happened?" Madison asked terrified. Nick grasped her shoulder while they waited for an answer.

"It's Joan."

"Where is she?" Chip asked concerned.

"There's been an accident. She was on her way home—a truck—she couldn't see—turn—crash—comatose." Marty stuttered.

"What?" Xander asked in disbelief. "It's my fault."

"Yours? How?" Lisa Marie asked.

"I drove to my house, then we switched seats. She left once I got inside."

"Dios mio."

"Xander, it's not your fault. The driver's been arrested and charged with a DUI."

"And what happened to you?"

"I pulled Joan out and there was broken glass everywhere."

"Which hospital is she at?" Vida asked.

"Angel Grove Memorial."

"I rode with her and called everyone else. They should be there now."

"Angel Grove?"

"It's where all the major cases are taken."

"I can't believe it." Marty said as he shook his head.

"What can't you believe?" Lisa Marie asked.

"I could have used magic to save her."


	4. Santa Maria Revalation: Revolutions

Santa Maria:

At the hospital, Joan's parents were waiting outside since they had gotten a call from Mary earlier. Xander rode with Lisa Marie and Marty. The others had their modes of transportation; Nick and Madison took his bike; Vida and Chip drove in her jeep. Once there, Marty was taken to the E.R. for stitches while Lisa Marie waited for him. Joan's mom came with soften eyes that glistened. Her red hair was fire like and her pale skinned screamed that she was of European decent. Her father, tall, with navy hair walked behind her. He had tanned skin and had Japanese green eyes.

"You must be the group Joan was talking about." She said with a smile. Her heavy French accent made it hard for them to understand, but Xander told them what she said. They all forced a smile.

"Chip ol' boy, is that you?" her dad's British accent was thick.

"Yeah Lou. It's me."

"Come give your god father a hug." He instructed. When they broke, Chip hugged Ming-Ming, Lou's wife.

"It's good to see you again."

"It's been too long."

"How is she?" Nick asked.

"The doctors said that she'd be fine. They've done cat scans to check for hemorrhages. She has a concussion and will be in a coma for a few days." Lou explained.

"Hey Lou." Lisa Marie greeted them. Marty's stitches were done and his hands were wrapped in white gauze.

"Hey Lisa. Marty, how could I—"

"Don't worry. It's all right. You know I'd do anything for you guys."

"Yes. Shall we go to the café?" Ming asked, ushering them to the hallway that led to a small café and gift shop.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to—" Xander said. Lou nodded. _So it was you that made my daughter happy. I wish you well Ranger._

"She's in room 113 lad. She communicates through your thoughts." He said pointing in the opposite direction of where Ming and the teens were headed. Xander nodded. _Don't be mad at me Jo. I want you to wake up. Please?_

He arrived at the room. Xander looked through the window and saw Jo with all kinds of I.V. cords coming from her arms. Her head had stitches and her left arm was in a cast. He swallowed hard. He almost wouldn't go inside. A doctor came out from the room next door.

"You're a friend of hers?" Xander hesitated with his head bowed.

"No, I'm not a friend."

"Ah. That _kind_ of friend."

"You could say that."

"She's waiting for you."

"How do you know?"

"At night she calls out names: 'Nick, Vi? Guys where are you?' 'Xander it's going to be okay. Madison, give Chip a hug.' She hasn't woken up yet, but at times, her dreams become violent. She tosses and turns. We had to up her pain medication because of it. Her parents said that she had a very violent childhood that led her to become severely disturbed. The other doctors and charge nurses read her chart—She is bipolar. Poor girl. It's a shame; too bad you're going to miss the girl if you don't get in there now. Besides, I have to take her B.P." Xander followed the doctor in. When he was done checking and documenting everything on the chart, he left the room. Xander opened the window. The sunlight hit Joan's face. _God she's beautiful. I can't believe she remembers who we are. _

'Xander?' he heard a voice interrupt his thoughts. It sounded like Joan, but more angelic.

'Yeah?'

'Where have you been?'

'Here. I'm here.'

'What's going on? Am I dead?'

'No. You're in a hospital Joan. I thought I was going to die when Marty showed at Rock Porium this morning.'

'Hey, if you did die, then I'd meet you there, remember?' Xander smiled and took her hand. He was still standing, then a chair started to move towards him.

'Sit. I may be physically unconscious, but magic seems to be my main means of communication.' Xander laughed.

'It's good to hear you laugh. I wish I could too.'

"You can." He said aloud.

'They incubated me earlier, the tube's still in my throat.'

'Oh.'

'But I could hear you just fine.'

"That's good."

'So, what am I now?'

"What do you mean? You're Joan Morgana Le Fey Wars."

'Don't say that ever again.'

"Sorry."

'Well, I know who I am. But what am I to you? Am I just a friend or am I something…'

"What do you think? After last night I couldn't get you out of my head."

'Really? Why?'

'You're different. A little mysterious, kind, energetic; I think I like you.'

'I like you too.'

"I wish you were awake though."

'Don't worry. I'm going to try to open my eyes, okay?' She held his hand harder and pulled herself up. Her eyes slowly opened. As Joan did so, the incubator was pulling out on its own. Xander ran out and called the doctor he met in the hallway.

"She's waking up!"

"Shit! Nurse, page Doctor Moore. Hurry!"

When the medical staff bolted in the room, Ming and Lou were coming back with water for Joan. Chip ran when he saw the crowd. Xander calmly walked out of the room.

"What's going on?" Ming asked her hands shaking.

"Wait here." Xander said, sitting down.

"Tell me now or you'll have hell to pay." Marty said, gripping his collar.

"Let go Marty. This is not the time." The doctors were there for about an hour removing I. V's and making sure everything was normal.

"Joan? I'm Doctor Moore. Is there anything you need?"

"Water." She croaked. Joan coughed up blood that came from the incubator while she drank.

"That's good. Can you stand?" Joan got up and gripped the edge of the bed.

"Good. Very good. Can you walk?"

"I think so." She took baby steps at first, then wider as she headed towards the closed door.

"Santa Maria." A nurse prayed aloud.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Here. Put on your jeans and jacket." A student nurse said, helping her into the bathroom. About ten minutes later, she walked out in a bikini top that was covered with her brown jacket and wore her black jean skirt with matching flip-flops.

"I'm going to the desk to sign you out. You can claim your bag when you leave." The medical staff walked out one by one. Joan was left in the room while Xander told everyone to wait. Doctor Moore explained to him what happened and that Joan was fine.

"Don't tell the parents. I want them to be surprised."

"All right. I'll tell them to take her stuff home then."

Xander walked into the room and Joan, who was braiding her hair, stopped.

"I told you so." Xander smiled. Joan kissed him on the cheek once.

"Ready to go?"

"Uh-huh."

Outside, the scene was pretty dark.

"Why don't you all go home and get some rest? We will call you if anything has changed. Here, take her bag." Lou grabbed the royal red bag.

"How much longer Doctor?" Lisa Marie asked.

"A week. Give her a week or less. God works in mysterious ways." Marty walked out angrily. Lisa Marie followed him. Chip, Vi, Nick, and Madison waited outside with Lou and Ming behind them. About ten minutes later, Xander was in the waiting room with Joan holding his hand. The clock read three-thirty. Everyone was still out there, talking about how Marty's band was going to replace Joan. Xander walked out first.

"How is she?" Chip asked.

"I'm doing just fine Chip." Joan's hoarse voice was heard behind Xander.

"No way!" Vi exclaimed. Joan walked down the steps, a huge smile on her face. With her good hand, she pulled Vida into a hug. Then Madison and Lisa Marie joined them. When they broke, Nick and Chip squeezed her. A gust of wind, which was Marty's doing, pulled them apart. Marty met her half way.

"Don't make me do that again." He said, kissing her cheek.

"I won't. I promise."

"As for you," Xander looked at Marty. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Mum! Dad!" Ming and Lou embraced their daughter.

"How?" Ming asked her. Joan pointed to Xander.

"He talked to me in my thoughts. I tried to laugh, but I couldn't so he told me to wake up."

"And you did?"

"Yes Mum. I did."

"I am going to talk to him." Lou said.

"C'mon Lou. Let's go. Leave them to celebrate. We can talk more tomorrow."

"Be careful Jo!"

"Don't worry mum! I will!"

"So where do we go now?" Marty asked, opening the door to his car. Chip, Vi, Nick, and Madison were already heading back to Briarwood.

"Udonna." Xander said. Joan nodded.

"Drop me at home first." Lisa Marie said. When they reached Lisa Marie's house, which was in Angel Heights, Joan stayed in the backseat and slept all the way back to Rootcore.

"She's awake Udonna." Nick said.

"Thank the Lords of Heaven."

"Marty said that they were coming here now." Madison said, closing her phone.

"Merlin?" Clare asked Udonna.

"Merlin?" Vi repeated Clare's phrase.

"Who's Merlin?" Chip asked.

"I am." Marty said when he walked in. Xander and Joan followed soon after. Marty held a staff made of crystal. His clothes were black and on the upper arm, on the left side, a serpent entwined in a Celtic Circle, was embroidered; a silver ring on his head had the same symbol. Joan carried a glass staff, a gold ring on her head. Her pale blue gown shining in the light, a symbol of an Ankh in the center of another Celtic Circle was drawn on the ring.

"Merlin. Morgana. It has been several lifetimes." Udonna said, bowing.

"Rise child." Merlin (Marty) said.

"Welcome home." Clare said, also bowing.

"You're her apprentice?" Morgana (Joan) asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Rise."

"I believe this is the beginning of a new Revolution." Merlin said, looking at the five young fighters.


	5. Children of the Revolution

Children of the Revolution:

"Wait. What revolution?" Vida asked, sipping her coffee the following day at Le Ray's Café. Everyone was present, including Marty and Joan who had a scheduled performance that night at the club they went to on Halloween.

"Mystic Revolutions." Marty answered, tuning his bass.

"Mystic?"

"Yeah. That's what they were called in the old days." Jo said. She was sitting on Xander's lap. His friends were extremely happy that the couple of three weeks looked good together.

"You mean in the Renaissance." Nick pointed out.

"Yes," Marty plucked the strings of the bass that turned out to be the melody of La Luna Tre Blanc, "But, there is a catch."

"Which is?" Madison questioned.

"You all were chosen as the protectors of Rootcore and this place."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well," Joan began, "you're destined to become crowned the rulers and guardians of this place. Vi and you will be Ladies of the Court."

"What about us?" Chip asked.

"The rest will become Knights. You all will have names of the original members of the Round Table." Marty said, placing his bass against the table.

"Who else will join the revolution?" Nick asked with everyone looking forward to the upcoming events.

"Clare and Udonna." Jo added.

"Lisa Marie, Jun, Luna, Rickie." Marty continued.

"Huh? No way. They don't know magic!" Vi exclaimed.

"Yeah, we do." Lisa Marie approached them with a magic circle tattooed on her hand. She placed a finger on Vida's coffee mug. It began to freeze. Vi stared at her cup and flipped it over. The cappuccino slipped from the glass and landed on the table with a 'clunk'.

"No way." Vida said looking at the table.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah."

"The ceremony will be on the first full moon of the month. I'll come by later this evening to deliver your dresses. Marty's going to deliver your outfits that day as well." Joan said.

"We've got to go Joan. You know how parking is."

"Yeah, see you later." They said their goodbyes and left the café.

"We must attack now before it's too late!" cried the Vampire queen.

"No! We must wait until they are more vulnerable." Koragg argued.

"We shall attack on the eve of the first full moon." A stranger said.

"Ah. Lisa Marie, you've returned so soon."

"Yes brother, I have."

"Good."

"Where is Udonna's staff?" the vampires hissed.

"It's mine now." Lisa Marie said, holding it.

That night, while backstage, Xander waited for Joan to come out. Her hair was shorter. Since the accident two days ago, she decided it was time for a change. It was below the ear, and shaved in the back. Her bangs were still pretty long. She dressed in a black leather outfit. Looking more like the Reaper, and less like his girlfriend, she hugged him.

"What do you think?"

"I like it."

"Be honest."

"I am."

"You like the new color?"

"Black blue?"

"Uh-huh. It's the natural color."

"It's perfect."

"Thanks." Xander kissed her on the lips once before her manager handed her the guitar.

"See you backstage." She said, kissing him again.

"How you feeling tonight?" Jun asked the crowd. Cheers were heard loudly.

"One two three four—"

"Here I am and here I stand, remembering you weren't half bad. Is it serious? Am I gonna die? Well son, death's gonna catch up to all one day—"

"Oh oh oh…"

"Hold your head high heavy heart. If we don't make it, when will we take it? Take a chance and if we make it then we'll plan something big, we'll plan something big."

People danced and swayed to the groove tunes of the 1970s with the Ramones, and Sex Pistols. Fast forwarding to the '80s:

"Roxanne—you don't have to put that dress tonight. Walk the streets for money. I don't care if it's wrong or it's right. Roxanne—you don't have to sell your body to the night."

"His hand, upon your hand. His lips caress your skin. It's more than I can bear! Just don't deceive me, but believe me when I say 'I love you!'" Joan's voice was back to normal. "Roxanne—you don't have to sell your body to the night."

All in all, it was a good concert. Vi and the others came shortly after the last song began.

"Woah oh oh oh sweet child of mine. Sweet love of mine. She's got eyes of the bluest skies—"

After that, the band, Diary by Anon., went backstage followed by their companions. Joan changed into a tank top and kept the skirt, heels, and fishnets on. She combed her hair to the side.

"Good show today Jo."

"Thanks Jun."

"See you at Reefside next week." _Next week? Oh man! That's right! They pushed the dates back a week cause of my birthday weekend. Shit!_

"Hey rock star." Vi said when she walked out of the dressing room.

"Hey yourself."

"That was awesome Jo. You played Hendrix really well."

"Thanks Vi. Hey," Jo said as she pulled her aside. "Promise you won't tell anyone okay?"

"What's going on Joan?"

"You know how I said that I'm gonna leave for Reefside, Angel Grove, and fly overseas?"

"Yeah so?"

"Vi, I leave next week for Reefside."


	6. November's Full Moon

Knighting Ceremony:

About a week later, the others didn't know of Joan's arrangement with the band since Vida was sworn to secrecy. Joan did her best to make the drive back to Rachel's house, even though she was staying at an old friend's house. Vida was the only one who actually knew the truth.

It was a Friday afternoon; the November sun was sinking into the sky. Marty, Lisa Marie, and Joan stopped by Rock Porium to have a 'jazz' and 'blues' sing-along to keep their new friends happy. Marty's bass was plugged in, amp included, and Lisa tapped on the cashier counter. Joan looked more like a hippie that day—bell bottom pants, sneakers, and a gray baseball shirt that said 'Pitcher' on the front with a letterman 'C' and a huge zero on the back.

"When are we gonna…" Madison whispered. The music and rhythm stopped. Joan kept on singing. She didn't really care what Madison had to say because she knew the answer—tonight.

"Tonight." Marty answered.

"Really! That soon?"

"Madison, don't get too happy." Lisa Marie said, bursting Madison's surprised outburst. No one really noticed Joan walk out of the store through the 'secret' back door that read 'Employee's Only.' She leaned against the wall and put her hand over her chest. She traced a scar—the symbol that appeared whenever Morgana decided to take over her body. She looked on through another window and sighed.

"Starry, starry night—paint your flowers blue and gray—look at clouds on a summer's day—with eyes that know the darkness in my soul—shadows on the hills—yellow trees and daffodils—" The old lullaby tune about Van Gough escaped Joan's lips as if the words brought her some comfort for the dark journey back to her friends' house. She took out her keys and made her way to her new car. She got in, and made her way to the outskirts of Briarwood.

"So tonight's a full moon?" Chip asked, locking the backdoor, which Joan 'escaped' from earlier.

"Chip, why are you locking that door again?" Xander asked.

"It was un-locked. Why?"

"I locked it." Marty and Lisa Marie looked around the room—then at each other.

"Oh shit!" Lisa Marie cursed, realizing whose voice was missing. Actually, whose body. Silence deafened the store.

"Where's Joan?" Madison asked point blank. Vida looked out the front window of the store.

"No way." Vida whispered to herself.

"She left." Marty said, noticing the odd looks the other rangers were giving Vida.

"Left?" Nick questioned—for the 'new guy' he knew what it was like to be on the road 24/7.

"She does that—a lot." Lisa Marie answered.

"Well, that's not very nice—I mean, with the event tonight and everything." Madison said, seeing Joan's absence as a great 'disappearing act.'

"She just needs time to think, and prepare." Marty said his bass slung on his back.

"Prepare?"

"What? You think that we'd let you all into our 'circle'?" Lisa Marie asked arrogantly.

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked, countering Lisa's arrogance.

"Jesus Christ! For Power Rangers, you all aren't very bright."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Chip asked, stepping into the 'verbal' fight.

"There are two more like us." Marty said, unbuttoning his polo so that all could see the scar—his symbol across his heart. He placed his right hand over it, making sure that his heart was still beating. Lisa Marie's symbol, an ancient alchemic symbol, was at the right side of her neck. When her left hand touched it, she closed her eyes.

"Five carry the ancient marks of those who have gone before them." Marty said, reciting the line of _their _prophecy.

"Gods, humans, those who hold the keys to heaven and hell—these five chosen fighters are what is left of the ancient world." Lisa said, her scar had ice formulating around it.

"They are to come from the North, South, East, West and Central regions of the human world—when darkness turns to light, the true battle against evil ends tonight." Marty continued. He shook his head and for a split second, Chip and Nick could swear they saw Merlin and Vi and Madison could swear that in those short-lived seconds, they say the legendary Lady of the Lake.

"You see my friends—you are not the only Power Rangers in existence. Our strength lies in our numbers and allies. Tonight, you will be 'knighted' with Excalibur. Morgana Le Fey will walk the earth once more, as will Merlin and myself. Until then Mystic Force Rangers, we shall meet again…" Lisa Marie vanished into thin air and Marty walked through the back door.


	7. Legendary Mystics

Legendary Mystic Rangers: Merlin, Morgana Le Fey, Lady of the Lake, and Nike (the winged goddess of victory)

On the road, with the corsets and knighting clothing in the trunk, Joan was driving the 30 MI back to Briarwood. It was about six thirty when Marty turned off the radio so that they could talk. He knew that something was bothering Joan. Not only did he notice the slight change in her character, but Lisa Marie and the other band members as well.

"Does he know?" Marty asked as the speed marker hit 65.

"How could I tell him?"

"You should."

"I know—I just can't. I don't want him to get upset. He already had his ex-girlfriend turn gay. I'd be adding more fuel for him to kill himself. Besides, me and him have been going together for about a month now." Marty kept quiet and began to think of a way for Joan to break the news to Xander.

"You know what?" He finally had the solution.

"What?"

"Tell him when we're leaving the country."

"But that's not until February of next year Marty!"

"You should though. It would buy you some time beforehand. Joan," changing the subject.

"Yeah?"

"I've got a feeling in my bones that the darkness will be with us tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"I looked into Lisa's eyes today." A red light came up ahead. The sign to the left read: BRIARWOOD 25 MI.

"And?" the light turned green. Joan pushed the gas pedal and they were off again into the witching hour.

"She is a slave to the darkness."

"No. She can't be. After all that you two have been through? No. It's just not right!"

"I'm afraid that Koragg is her older brother." _NO WAY IN HELL COULD THAT BE TRUE! _Joan's inner voice was screeching in her mind.

"Impossible! He can't be! I've known her well before you two had become an 'item.'"

"Listen to me. Tonight we have to be extremely careful. You know that she'll be there—with Udonna's staff."

"She has what!"

"Shh…It's gonna be okay Jo. Pull yourself together." Marty placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're telling me it's gonna be okay? How can it be? You're girlfriend works for the darkness! God knows how long you've had that secret! Now you're telling me! Arugh!" Another red light came and passed.

"Want me to drive?"

"NO! Marty,"

"What is it Jo?"

"How could you keep this from your best friend who so happened to be an old love?" _I don't know my first real love. I just don't know._

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to go and blast her to Kingdom Come."

A half hour passed when they reached the outskirts of the suburbs. The moon behind them was rising slowly. When they reached Madison's house, Joan and Marty found Nick's bike in the driveway, and Chip's red Volvo on the other side. Joan parked her car parallel to the mailbox. _At least we don't have to make a second stop._ Marty thought. He walked up the steps while Joan was unloading.

"Who is it?" Madison asked, walking to the door.

"Curiosity killed the cat my lady." The doors were unlocked and the door swept open. All of the Rangers were there; ready to receive their clothing for tonight. Madison and Vida went outside to say hello.

"Hey Jo. Need some help with that?" Madison asked, picking up two black suitcases. "Vi, could you grab the stuff that's on the floor? I got the rest." Joan said to Vida who did as she was told. Marty was talking to Chip in the kitchen when the girls walked in the door with the very old pieces of clothing among other things.

"Damn, Joan, how much stuff did you bring?" Nick asked shocked to see a makeup kit next to five different suitcases next to that were swords and a bag of shoes, next to that pile were brushes and combs, etc.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd bring out clothes." Chip said.

"What the hell—" Xander said coming from the hallway. "Jesus Christ Joan! Marty, are you sure we need all this stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Good Lord! Where do we begin?" Vi asked.

"Maddie, where's your room?" Joan asked tossing her and Vida their suitcases, which contrary to popular belief, were light.

"Upstairs, first room to the left."

"Great. Shall we?"

"We shall." The girls left the boys to sort out which suitcase was who's.

"Xander, here's yours—Nick, take this one—Chip, take that one by your foot. Go and change and tell me if they don't fit." _This is going to be a long hour and a half…_

"Hey, this is a pink corset!" Vida gasped when she saw the old thing that had rose petals sewn on.

"Mine's blue." Maddie said, holding out hers. Joan was already in the bathroom changing into a white medieval gown. Her Celtic Circle scar looked more detailed on her chest rather than the golden ring around her head. _Morgana—Joan of Arc—save me. Morgana, be kind. Joan of Arc, we must talk again—I am honored that I will talk to you tonight._

"Hey Jo?" Madison asked. Joan looked in the mirror as she exposed her scarred arms.

"Yeah Maddie?"

"We're dressed." Vida said. Joan had a smirk on her face. _St. Joan of Arc—'tis another year old friend._ The bathroom door swung open—Joan walked out in a more majestic style. Her short jet-black hair was turning red and getting longer—the same red that was on her mother's head.

"Joan?" Vida asked—looking at the scars and the growing hair.

"I'm still here."

"Mentally or physically?"

"I'm fine Vida."

"Great."

"Why do you have your face decorated with blue, pink, and white vines?" Madison asked, pointing to her face.

"Tis a mark of the old and the new child of the seas." Joan cleaned a thin brush while the face paint remained in the bathroom.

"Wait, you're going to paint my face?"

"Dost thou want to change tradition?"

"Maddie just shut up and let her paint." Vida said, "And why are you talking in old English Jo?"

"Joan isn't here wind goddess. She is elsewhere in the place beyond the land of the living."


	8. The Stranger

The Ceremony Part 1:

"Are you sure we're supposed to look like—this?" Nick asked as he walked out in a knight's uniform—tights and all. Xander and Chip followed out with red-hot cheeks.

"Like I always say—the tighter the better."

"That's not funny Chip." Marty's back was turned to them. He adjusted the armor on his arms, then turned around with a warm smile.

"Friends, it has been a long time." Merlin (Marty) said in full attire. Long silver hair, a moon white ball cloak, midnight blue boots, the silver ring and scar aglow.

"Marty?" Xander asked.

"He is not here. He," Merlin said pointing up, "is up there."

"With Madison and Vida?"

"NoGalahad.With The Lady of the Lake."

"Who's th—?"

"That is none of your concern." Morgana's stern voice roared in the room.

"Morgana?"

"Ah I see that my mentor has arrived."

"Come now with the Guardian of the Seas and Western Winds."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

Snow had started to fall the forest.

"Udonna why is it snowing. It's not winter yet." Udonna went to her crystal ball. Claire was right. Snow had started to fall, but it wasn't Udonna's doing—it was someone else. Someone she had never seen before. Someone with her staff.

"Claire stay here. I need to go for a walk."

"Uh…sure."

Outside, Udonna approached the stranger slowly, unsure whether this one was friend or fo.

"Who are you stranger?"

"Queen of the land you stand on."

"We have no Queen. The last one had died of a broken heart. Where do you hail from?" Udonna questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"The Kingdom of Camelot. "

"Camelot? This land has not been called by that name in centuries. Who are you?" The stranger removed her hood, exposing a face that caused the sorceress to fall to her knees at once.

"I am known throughout history as—Guenevere."

* * *

"Rangers!" Claire screamed through the crystal ball.

"Claire what is it? Are you in any danger?" Nick asked, taking his 'I'm the leader' role.

"It's Udonna! She's—"

"Don't say another word, we'll be there." Morgana looked to Merlin with a smirk.

"She has awakened." Merlin waved his hand in the air. The next thing that Rangers saw was Udonna bowing at a younger woman. Looking more likeher sister rather than a stranger, Morgana walked up to the stranger, the self-proclaimed Guenevere.

"Bow to her." Merlin said as he followed Morgana. Chip and the others genuflected next to Udonna. Morgana studied Guenevere's appearance: pale skin, intense gray eyes, rose-colored lips, pink cheeks.

"Welcome home child."

"Morgana, it is good to see you."

"Ahem."

"As well as you Merlin. Are these the chosen ones?"

"Yes my Queen."

"Shall it only be us three then?"

"Yes. But first, we must bring the Guardian of the Seal." Claire felt a pang inside her body—hot and intense. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself kneeling next to Chip. Her eyes moved and her jaw dropped.

"It's all right old friend. We are united once more." The Queen said, placing her hand beneath Claire's chin, closing her mouth.

"Arise my knights. We shall assemble in that secret place." She continued, turning to face Morgana and Merlin.

"Sancti forum formulae. Sancti forum formulae." The three began to chant. Everyone felt the ground shake, the trees bend, the snow turned to water, but felt as if they were floating through it all. The weird sensation stopped when they stood on a drawbridge where Rootcore was to be.


	9. The Reaper

Camelot Is Alive:

"Here ye, here ye. All rise for her majesty, Queen Guenevere. All hail Merlin, his apprentice, Morgana Le Fey and the Knights of the Round Table!" Trumpets sounded as the Legends led the Neo-Knights of the Round Table into the castle. When they reached the throne room, Arthur's back was turned to them as he spoke to Galahad.

"Ahem."

"Merlin? Is that really you?"

"Arthur, old friend. It is good to see you alive and well."

"Has Guenevere told you the news?"

"No my king."

"An heir. An heir is to be brought here Merlin." Guenevere spoke up, as a lady in waiting removed her riding cloak.

"Heir to the throne?" Nick questioned.

"Precisely Sir Richard the Lionhearted." Arthur said, walking down to meet his knights.

"Morgana, I didn't know you arrived as well."

"My king, you should know me by now. You know very well my reasons for being here."

"And that is?"

"To make your child's destiny a reality."

"And what do you know about me?" A five year old asked walking into the room. She had raven black hair and eyes of the sea. Her skin tanned from the sun. Morgana approached the child and studied her features. The same features that would be imprinted on the young woman who stood before the world now—Joan.

"Tell me child, what do you know about what is written in the walls of the Round Table."

"I know that my father is Arthur, king of Camelot. My mother is Guenevere, the ruling queen. My uncle is Sir Galahad—" Arthur stood back with a puzzled look. Guenevere could have died. How much can one child know about her family's history? Let alone, a destiny that would prove to be the key reason why she lived?

"Are there any more names you have seen?"

"There are no more names. A drawing."

"You mean this symbol? The one here, on my ring?"

"Yes! How did you know? I've been trying to solve that for months now. I've got the same mark on my arm. See?" Indeed the same mark was etched in the young child's skin.

"Arthur?" Guenevere asked.

"We can no longer hide the truth from Aiden. Morgana."

"Yes my king?"

"Take Aiden with you to the forest. She has much to learn." Morgana gripped the girl's shoulders and then vanished into the forest where mother and daughter would retell their life stories—as it should be.

"Merlin, never did I ask you once to question my actions, but now I need it more than ever."

"Arthur, even as a child, you always had a heart of gold. Your choice to set Aiden free was a step in the right direction. The hardest thing for a mother is to watch her child grow without her guidance." Guenevere looked at Merlin as she nodded melancholy.

"What about the heir? Camelot has no one now."

"That is where you're wrong my Queen."

"Udonna?"

"Yes my friend?"

"Explain your purpose for visiting."

"My dear Guenevere, you know as well as I that the Knights have returned home safely. They are here to receive your blessing as well as Arthur's to begin their knight training. They have to awaken the knights of this age. These knights live throughout the sands of time. I was there when Arthur threw Excalibur back into the lake. I was there when Zordon's children came to save the land. I was there throughout their trials, mishaps, and their adventures. My sister taught them the ways of the ninja. I was there when Ivan Ooze tried to take over the world. I was there through it all. It is now that I became a leader of the next knights to save our world and all that we hold dear."

"Aiden lives." Xander somehow found his voice. The others shot him a look that read 'don't push your luck'.

"She does?" Arthur asked.

"What the green knight tells you is true Arthur. She is reborn, like all of us." Merlin said.

"We all walk the earth again?"

"Until the end of time." Claire said, still in shock of what she knew.

"I know the story." Xander said, this time, with more confidence.

"Which story lad?" Arthur said, placing a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Our story."

"You must tell it to us. We are all listening." Galahad was still in the room, now making his presence known. Galahad studied the eyes of his youngest family member. _He knows. He knows our story. OUR story._

"It goes like this:

The sands of time have given birth to the dawn of the new age

An age where knights roam the earth;

A place where kings and queens of legends are true

A gathering for you and I.

Nike, the winged goddess of victory protects us.

Wizard and witch save us.

Darkness waits as Aiden lays to rest.

Love knows no bounds.

Excalibur exists and I know it true.

We are written to fight with the elements; become their masters

The reaper shall walk the earth.

This, this is our story. Let us not forget who we are." Everyone stood back in awe. For once in her life, Vida could stop calling him stupid—he actually said something that made a hell of a lot more sense than per pink gown. The silence was broken when Arthur slapped Xander, causing him to fall to his knees. Xander stood up, as if nothing happened—ring imprinted, still stinging.

"Who told you this blasphemy?" Arthur's voice enraged questioned the green knight.

"Arthur! He is my son! Tis not blasphemy he speaks of!" Galahad exclaimed angrily.

"Morgana had something to do with this. I know she has!"

"She is Aiden! How can you be so blind to see her stand in your midst when she walked through the gates?" Guenevere asked turning ghastly red with rage.

"Lies! All of it!"

"Arthur! You know it to be true what he says!"

"Merlin, you've worn out your welcome. Leave this place and never return!"

"Arthur!" Guenevere tried to plead with her disobedient husband.

"YOU LEAVE WITH THEM AS WELL! I WANT YOU ALL OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Outside the yelling continued as rain started to pour from the sky. Aiden learned how to make rain fall and snow. She knew everything that Morgana had taught her. She also knew that she was to become the Reaper of Souls. Morgana knew it as well. It was their destiny—to die saving those who believe.

"Come with me Aiden." Morgana said, her hair darkening.

"Yes Joan."

"It is time that Arthur knew what true darkness lies within us both." A loud roar was heard from inside the castle. All fell to their knees. Xander was the only one who remained standing. The doors swung open and there stood before the knight, a fallen angel; a dark woman whose power was beyond his control. Merlin was speechless. Udonna said a prayer. Claire whispered the same prayer. The rest of the knights followed suit. At the sound of the whispers, another roar was heard from the lips of the woman, which silenced the prayers. The castle was now reduced to rubble.

"Who dares call this one blasphemous?" the monster asked. Arthur was scared to speak. As the King, he should say that it was him; instead he became the coward that history will now write about.

"Arthur. Twas Arthur, your adopted father Aiden." Galahad said aloud.

"The king?" she questioned.

"Yes my lady."

"No matter. Merlin, he shall be king no more. Give the sword Excalibur to Guenevere. It is time for her to accept her destiny as the queen of Camelot and lover to the First Knight. Let their story leave no effect to the prophecy. Aiden!" The child came upon command, dressed in similar fashion.

"Yes?" the demonic child questioned.

"Make sure that mother is safe with the First Knight. Take care of her. I trust in you." With that said, the demon left the body of Morgana who stood before them with bleeding heart.


	10. Aiden Lives

Aiden Lives:

"Joan?" Marty asked. They were at Rootcore. After the Reaper had made itself known in the past, it was time that Merlin and Morgana leave and let their descendants be.

"You mean, Aiden. Joan—" the girl mumbled.

"Could you stop with the multiple names?" Chip asked, rubbing his temples. Everyone was in the room.

"I lied." Were the next words that fell out of her mouth.

"Then tell us girl, who are you?" Udonna asked. The girl opened her eyes to reveal the same eyes that the young child in Camelot had. The blue-green eyes and the raven hair, even the armor—she was dressed in a black minister's uniform.

"My true name is Lucifer. I am the devil incarnate. I am known by my people to be the god of war, death, and destruction. I walk amongst all who live. I never meant to be this nor give this girl, Joan, my curse. I should have died with Merlin and Morgana. Somehow, I never did. Tragic, I know. Morgana is my human form. Joan is just a shell that we live in. The Evil One is the darker half—and is the one that stands before you now."

"Where is Joan?"

"Dead." At this, Xander walked out of the room. _Dead? Who was I with that night after the accident? Who really was the girl I had as flame? Why me? Why always me? I have to be the only one without someone to talk to or even care about._

"Since when?" Vida asked concerned.

"The accident was the end of her mortal life. She has sent me to be your defender in the final battle. God will return her to you once my job is done. She now talks to Joan of Arc, Socrates, and Aristotle. Nike, the goddess of victory will be revealed to you. Ask Lisa Marie. She should know."

An hour later, everyone left to Rock Porium. Everyone except Xander, his excuse: _I need some time to think_. He was at the beach—the same one where everything started. He sat down near the water, studied his reflection and asked the easiest question:

"Who am I?" but it was the hardest one to answer. The woman who laid in Rootcore changed into more suitable 'mortal' clothes. Her hair was blowing in the wind. She found herself questioning why Aiden wanted her—the angel of death—to come back and walk among the land of the living. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked into the water.

"God, I hate my reflection." She said, looking harder, wishing that there was something there to let her mortality show. It was then that the angel saw a boy, not that much older, sitting in silence, listening to the waves crash right where his shoes were. When she was close enough to him, she reached out and gripped his shoulder. Xander turned around as he felt the comforting hand.

"I know who you are." She said in a way that only reminded him of the pain he felt inside. "So why are you questioning yourself who you are?"

"I thought I knew who I was—" The demon angel sat down.

"Look at me Xander." He didn't look up; his eyes were fixed on his hands that kept his knees from falling into the sand. The tears weren't held back any longer. Black streams of water fell down her eyes and disappeared on impact with the sand.

"Please?" this time the girl took his hand. Seeing that there was no use to look away, and realizing that it was Luci, he glanced. Her face was marked with black smudge.

"I know this is hard for you to understand. 'How can the person that I cared about the most, leave me?' Joan never left you. She just asked for help." He reached out with the other hand to stop the tears, and every time he wiped them, there was no trace of the tears on his hand.

"You? The angel of death, the same one that can't stop crying?"

"I'm not crying. Joan is."

"Are you here to cause more insult to injury? Can't you see I don't want anything to do with you?" _Here it comes. Just tell me that you're afraid of me. Afraid of the feelings that you have for me: the same feelings that you felt with Joan._

"Then why are you still holding _my_ hand?"

"You were the one who took it when I didn't look at you." Xander freed his hand and stood up. She looked out into the ocean. Then, came the question that made him think twice about leaving her alone.

"Are you afraid of what you feel when you're with me?"

"What?"

"Are you afraid that you may like me more than Joan?"

"I love Joan, and that—"

"I can never replace. What do I know? I'm the angel of death. I watched her die in my hands. She surrendered her spirit to me. It wasn't my choice, but I had to leave with a soul in hand. Joan told me to tell you that she loved you. That she was sorry for causing you pain because she knew that she wouldn't be here to hold you anymore."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"She looked at me, touched my chest and formed a crystal in my heart. That crystal made me human. I am no different from you Green Knight."

"Be quiet!" The mortal angel rose and studied the man in front of her.

"I am here to protect you Xander. I am here to die in front of you in the final battle. You are here to help the other knights win against Evil. To gain back everything you lost. To believe in the power of magic from above. If someone asked you what were the greatest things that you had in your life, I would be one of them and Joan the other. Then again, why would I be one of the greatest? Just because I died saving you from your own casket doesn't mean a thing." Xander turned around to give her an apology, but she was already half way to the café.

She walked past the café, past the park, and stopped at the school. Xander found her on a bench—the bench where Ary and Michelle were earlier. He forced a smile before he could speak. She bowed her head like a child who was in trouble with her parents for drawing on the wall.

"Does saying 'I'm sorry' make us friends?" She remained silent. Her tears were now clear. Clear water that stained her jeans and wet his hands when he wiped them away. Then, she did something that no angel could do—she brought his hands close to her, and then kissed them.

"What? Never felt an angel kiss your hands before?" she asked, when an imprint of wings were left on his palms.


	11. Becoming Human

Winter Solstice Dance:

"Remember that this Friday, December five, is the Winter Solstice Formal for upperclassmen only! Graduates, give the end of the year a grand farewell as you welcome the new! Oh and yes, it is a masquerade! That's all for the afternoon announcements. Thank you and see you all tomorrow night!"

The café was _the _spot to hang out that Thursday afternoon. Rachel was working overtime that day. She got a call saying that everyone was going to be there so she showed up on her day off. Fliers were passed out. One of them even grabbed Madison's attention:

PARTY TONIGHT ELIZA BETHS!

GREAT WAY TO KICK OFF THE SOLSTICE!

COME OUT AND SUPPORT YOUR SOLSTICE PRINCESS!

"Should we go?"

"I don't know Maddie," Vida said looking over her copy of the invitation, "We were supposed to meet Aiden somewhere. Weren't we?"

"Ah, she can wait. Let's have some fun." Xander said, completely unaware that Aiden began walking towards the café. She was about to say 'Hi' to what she considered her friends until she heard Chip's comment that followed:

"Aiden can wait. It's a party for the winter solstice. They threw parties bigger than this in the Renaissance." Aiden was going to tell them that she was going to be fully human as of daylight tomorrow in time for Xander to ask her to the Winter Formal. Upon hearing the knights talk about the upcoming party, she turned her back to them. She exited the coffee shop without anyone noticing that she was there in the first place.

"How'd they take it?" Udonna asked her.

"Why don't you ask Eliza?"

"What's a matter Aiden?"

"They don't care that I'm becoming mortal. It doesn't even matter to them."

"Now why would you say something like that? Didn't you tell them?"

"Xander, Chip, Madison, Nick, Vi…everyone was so caught up about going to a celebration for their winter princess that even if I did tell them about becoming mortal, they would have chosen to go to the celebration rather than—"

"Stay with you and enjoy the fact that you're human until it is time for the demon to be unleashed." Both sat in silence while Claire read a book about angels, their lifestyles, and why were they created.

"Udonna?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"Be careful."

It was twilight when Aiden left and evening when she returned. She changed into her blood colored gown and donned diamond earrings. Her hair fell to her shoulders and was in layers. Claire did her hair while Udonna studied the incantation that would mask the angel within Aiden until it was forced to break open.

"Smile!" Maddie said as she took a picture of the royal court for the yearbook. Nick followed suit and found Vida and Chip talking to two other friends from Music Appreciation. They were there since the party began. Xander was flirting outside, being his usual self—smooth talker. Something bothered Nick though. He was happy when he heard about the party, but felt like there was something more important that he should be doing. It was then that Claire's voice screamed into his head.

"Nick! Nick! HELP!" Everyone at the party started to disappear until Nick closed his eyes and saw what was happening: The Vampire Queen attacking Rootcore—Udonna was on the floor while Aiden's body was thrown like a rag doll. Her red gown now stained with Udonna's blood as she tried to sit up. Instead, the queen ordered her small army to leave—Rootcore was torn to shreds. Aiden's eyes gave him the most horrific image of the truth. The blue eyes closed and Nick found himself holding Maddie's hand so that she could see the haunting image. The pair left, causing Vida to make her exit with Chip and Xander.

"It's worse than I thought." Nick said as he led the others inside. Strands of Claire's hair were on the floor and blood marked most of the open incantation books. It was then that Chip happened upon a ripped page from the Angelic Studies spell book.

"Guys! I think you should read this!" Vida peered over his shoulder and began to read.

"No way. There's no way."

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"Udonna and Claire were casting a spell to suppress the demon inside Aiden with this." Chip said, handing him the page.

"Human? They were humanizing Luci?"

"She tried." Everyone heard Aiden's voice from a corner in the back of the room. It was there that they found Udonna's body that hung by mere shreds. Claire's new haircut made her look more like a stable hand than the niece of the great sorceress.

"We cast a spell on Udonna. One to keep her body from aging," Claire looked at her aunt's body, "The other so that her spirit will be freed from the evil that took it."

"Aiden?" Aiden's voice was lost. She tried to speak, but felt no sound come from her lips. Her eyes went wide. Everything was said correctly; but somehow her voice didn't make it through. She closed her mouth with covered hand.

"Don't tell me." Claire said, as she remembered the attack.

"Why can't she speak Claire? Did Udonna say something wrong?" Vida asked.

"That page. Give it to me." Xander handed the page over, while Maddie and Nick helped Aiden and Claire off the floor.

"Damn! It's not here." Aiden looked at the paper. The page ended with the physical transformation, but the voice spell was ripped off at the last sentence.

"Aiden can't speak at all without it." Claire said as Aiden's eyes filled with anger.

"Are you sure?" Chip asked, looking at Aiden. She resembled the child in Camelot that day; the same physical features, the eyes, the hair, the sun-kissed skin. Everything was there, but her voice. After an hour of planning and deliberation to retrieve the remainder of the spell, Xander led Aiden out of the destroyed Rootcore, and into the forest where he began with an apology, and ended with asking her to the masquerade. Aiden did something more than nod her head, she mouthed out a spell that brought the two of them back to the Renaissance days in France. They were dressed in the fashions of the day and trumpets sounded as the announcers of the ball called their names so that the waltzing may begin. It was a Masquerade Celebration for the Engagement of the royal child of England to France's royal heir to end the Hundred Years War.


	12. Birthday

Birthday:

"So, where did you and Aiden disappear to last night?" Vida asked, restacking the ROCK YOUR HEARTOUT Magazines. Xander looked up from the cash register as the receipt was printing.

"Why do you want to know?" Xander looked at his hands and couldn't help feeling like he was protected by something that was beyond magic—a kiss of death. Aiden marked him with the words: _You will not die in battle, but of a broken heart…_

"I don't know. Maybe because you might have a thing for her."

"What 'thing'? She's not Joan." _Well, I admit, she has the physical and magical side part down, but still. _

"Hey what's going on you two?" Maddie asked, coming towards the counter.

"Xander won't tell me where he took Aiden last night." Chip locked the Employee's Only door at the back before he joined Vida and Maddie's game of 'where were you last night?'

"Just admit that you like her. Is it really that hard?" Chip asked. Xander began to lose his patience, until Nick came and told them to back off.

"Chip, hand me the keys. You guys go home. I'll lock up."

"I was supposed to lock up."

"I'll do it. Besides, don't you girls have to get your hair done or something?"

* * *

Claire walked into the room, watching Aiden return a handful of books back on the shelves.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked, picking up the angel guidebook that she read the day before. Aiden stopped for a moment to think how in Dante's Inferno could she tell the apprentice that today, of all days, is _her_ birthday? Joan Wars' birthday was in February, but the child that was born four hundred years ago was born on the Winter Solstice? Aiden walked towards a clean table and began writing in ink:

_I am four hundred and eighteen years old today Claire._

"Four hundred and eighteen years old!" Claire exclaimed looking from the paper to the young woman in front of it. Aiden smiled when Claire came over and gave her a congratulatory hug.

"This calls for—" Aiden was forced to sit down while Claire ran to another room looking for a gold gown. Apollo for the Summer Solstice made it, but it turned a pale blue when Aiden wore it. Claire mumbled a spell that caused the raven black hair to be braided in a way that she looked more like Guenevere's daughter rather than Morgana's. The costume didn't end there—Claire pulled out a mask that her mother wore when she met her father. An angel mask complete with feathers and black outlined eyeholes so that even if Aiden wears it to the formal, no one would recognize her, unless someone pulls it off.

"There," Claire said walking towards the crystal ball, "You're ready." Aiden stared at her reflection. She was beautiful. The dress hugged her frame in all the right places, her muscular back and arms were exposed, and her shoes were hidden beneath the moonlit gown. Her blue eyes stood out when the mask was on her face, her crimson lips and rosy cheeks made her look more 'normal' than Lucifer. One thing bothered Aiden, and Claire knew it too.

"Here," Claire said, handing Aiden a small elixir bottle, "Drink this." Aiden shrugged her shoulders as if to question what she was drinking.

"This will make your voice heard until daybreak." Aiden dropped the topper and took one shot of it. She felt something tingle in her throat. _Please let this work. _

"Aiden?" Claire asked, seeing that the bottle was empty. Aiden cleared her throat and out came a raspy, soulful sound. Claire was stunned.

"Hi Claire." Aiden closed her mouth with a smile.

"I—I—"

"It's okay. Udonna made this to only last until daybreak so that you can try to remember what was the last part of the spell. Look in the angelic book for a clue." With that, Aiden left Rootcore and made her way to the club.

* * *

Inside, the music was played loud enough that even the dead woke up and started to dance. All the students were on the dance floor, whether with a group or by themselves. The masks were the highlight for the evening. Everyone was commenting on the elemental masks of Madison and Vida. Chip and Nick were getting their dates drinks while Xander sat at the table and conversed with Marty and Lisa Marie. Their arrival to Briarwood High was due to a few strings that were pulled by Joan's parents.

"So that's it then?"

"Not exactly Xander," Marty looked at Lisa Marie with a puzzled look.

"Look at your hands. Tell me what you see." Xander looked at both of his hands, it wasn't long before the wings appeared again, etched in his flesh—forever.

"Wings. I see wings."

"You're not the only one who is marked." Marty said, showing off Merlin's emblem once more.

"Marked?" Lisa Marie let out a cold breath.

"Xander, the son of Galahad, you are marked with the graces of God."

"Since when did defeating the darkness become a religious battle?" he asked.

"When Joan died—she was the last 'mortal' to be related to Morgana. Joan is dead physically, but," Marty took a deep breath before he continued, "she lives on through Aiden. Aiden and Joan are one in the same. Aiden is Joan and Joan is Aiden."

"I don't understand." Lisa Marie stared into the boy's eyes. There she saw what is to come. Happy tears shed once the Reaper is laid to rest. A girl whose name will be forgotten in history. A brother returned to his sister. A reunion long overdue—angel, witch, warlock, and knight live on to rewrite their destinies.

"Eventually, you will Xander, son of Galahad, but for now, live your life with your friends." Lisa Marie instructed.

"Tis the Winter Solstice let us celebrate! Mi Lady, shall we dance?" Merlin took his lady's hand and led her to the floor. Xander smiled through his mask and left to find his friends.

"Xander, there you are!" Vi exclaimed as she dragged him into the middle of the dance floor where Chip, Nick and Madison were dancing.

"Loosen up, have some fun." Chip said, patting him on the shoulder as Vida began dancing with her beau.

Aiden looked at the icy decorations and smiled. She entered without people noticing, apparently, she learned that from Guenevere.

"This is better than the celebrations they used to have in Camelot." She said to herself. Aiden chose to sit in an unoccupied table and tapped her fingers to the music. It was then that the DJ decided to try something new—he made an announcement that the mike was going to be passed on throughout the floor. Everyone had to sing something and the one with the best original sound or voice would come up and sing the first romantic song for the evening. Aiden smiled and laughed whenever someone new sang their heart out into the modern device. It wasn't long before the mike reached her corner. The mike was handed over by Chip, who couldn't tell it was Aiden that hid beneath the abstract mask.

"Here you go." Aiden took hold of the mike and sang the song that an old love sang to her during her first ball outside Camelot.

"Como yo Te amo. Como yo Te amo...Convencete...Convencete...nadie Te amara…Como yo Te amo...Como yo Te amo olvidate. Olvidate…nadie Te amara, nadie Te amara." Everyone stopped and stared at the girl who held the mike. Her voice was rich and smooth—like chocolate ice cream. She went on stage while girls with dates hung on every word that was sung. All the Spanish-born people that attended knew the song. Xander knew the voice—just not who was behind the nightrider mask. A few minutes went by and Aiden completed the song, got off stage, and went outside with no one stopping her. Applause was heard as the doors behind her closed, but her mask was removed. No one knew who that gorgeous girl was, well, not everyone.

After the celebration that night, morning came and Aiden's voice was once again lost as she opened her mouth to greet Udonna.


	13. Another Way

Another Way:

"Udonna!" Claire exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her mentor. Udonna smiled as her niece embraced her. Aiden came out of her room dressed in one of Claire's old dresses. Claire ushered Udonna towards a seat.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am fine."

"Are you sure? You were under a strong healing spell and—"

"I assure you Claire, I'm fine." Aiden smiled at them as she picked up some books that were still lying around and placed them on the surrounding shelves. Udonna studied the voiceless young woman rearranging her collection of spell books. When she was finished, Aiden turned around and looked into Udonna's eyes. Feelings of regret came to mind. She walked towards Udonna as Claire stood up to boil some water to make her aunt's favorite beverage—tea.

"My dear, I am so sorry." Udonna said as she took Aiden's hand. Aiden mouthed out the words, "It's alright sorceress. This was not your fault."

"Aiden, how can you be human without a voice?" When Aiden answered this time, she placed one hand over her heart then moved it to her head as if to say that she had a human heart and mind. Claire soon came with a tray that had three cups of tea. She mumbled some words over the tea; soon the aroma of jasmine filled the room. The three took their respective cups and began to relax. When they were done with their tea, Claire posed a question that was answered by Udonna.

Later that afternoon, the Rangers made their way to Rootcore to greet Udonna. Aiden continued to place books on the shelves while her friends and Claire were making sure Udonna was all right. Udonna repeatedly told her Rangers and niece that she was fine and that there was nothing to worry about.

"Are you positive Udonna?" Chip asked.

"I reassure all of you that I am fine. There is nothing to fear." Udonna walked towards her crystal ball to see if there was trouble brewing in the city. Surprisingly, there wasn't any, which she found odd. _Why have there not been any attacks? What is the darkness waiting for? _While the others were discussing their next move to obtain the remainder of the spell from Necrolai, Vida approached Aiden.

"Hi." Aiden closed the book she was reading and placed it on the shelf. She gave a smile to Vi.

"Are you human now?" Aiden nodded.

"Vida, we need you here." Nick called.

"I'm coming!" When Vida walked towards her teammates, Aiden continued her chore.

"So all we have to do is basically call Necrolai out for a challenge, wager our magic for the remainder of the spell, and win?" Vida asked.

"That's about it." Nick answered. Aiden walked down the steps and began writing on a piece of parchment that she handed to Nick. It read:

There is an easier way Red Ranger.

"Are you serious?" He looked at Aiden who closed her eyes and began to mouth out the words that would soon lead them all into the underworld.


	14. Into the Underworld

Into the Underworld:

"Aiden, what the hell are you doing?" Nick questioned as he and his fellow Rangers began to sink into the ground. Udonna looked on as she tried a counter spell to bring them all back to the surface world. Claire tried tugging on Madison's raised arms, but it was no use. Aiden's eyes glowed a creepy shade of gray and her lips quivered as she continued to repeat the spell that had already taken effect. In a matter of seconds, Claire's hands were empty as Madison, Nick, Xander, Chip, Vida and Aiden were all sucked into the underworld.

"Udonna, what can we do?"

"Go and find Merlin and the Lady of the Lake. Tell them what has happened." Claire ran out of Rootcore and into the city.

As their bodies began falling through the nine hells, Aiden placed her hands at her sides to fall through faster. The Rangers soon followed suit so as to not fall behind. When they had arrived at the bottom, everyone had a stunned look on their face.

"Did she just…?" Chip asked in a whisper. Looking around, the Rangers saw the familiar minions of the underworld. Aiden turned to face her peers. She pointed to a tunnel on the left where she knew that Necrolai would be. Then, they all understood why they were in that dark and dismal place.

"Let's go." Nick said as he led his team through the tunnel.

"I can't believe that this was the 'easy' way." Xander whispered to himself.

* * *

"Aiden? She's alive?" Marty asked surprised. Claire nodded. _The last time I saw that child was centuries ago. I have no recollection that the demon angel walked among us. _

"And she took the knights into the Underworld?" Lisa Marie asked and again Claire nodded.

"You've got to come to Rootcore now! Udonna needs you both to bring them back to the surface world!" Claire exclaimed. Lisa Marie looked to Marty and both agreed. The wizard, the lady, and the apprentice began to run towards the forest. When they had arrived, Udonna was searching for the Book of Dark Spells.

"Sorceress, stop!" Marty exclaimed as he, Lisa Marie, and Claire entered Rootcore.

"We are here now Udonna."

"Thank you."

* * *

It wasn't long before the Rangers found the unguarded room. Necrolai was heard bragging to Koragg about how she killed Udonna and made away with the remainder of humanizing spell. In the room, the search for the piece of parchment had begun.

"Where is it?" was the question on everyone's mind. _It's not here. _Aiden thought. _Could it be with the Vampire Queen? _Aiden opened the door to the room and made a quiet disappearance into another tunnel where she followed the voice of Necrolai. When Necrolai had finished her story, she presented the remainder of the spell to Koragg.

"The girl remains a human angel who is still able to cast spells of her own Necrolai."

"Shut your trap Koragg! You know as well as I that—" Necrolai watched the piece of parchment disappear before her eyes.

"What sorcery is this?" Necrolai growled. Aiden held the parchment and ran towards her friends who were outside the room.

"Where were you?" Nick asked angrily. All Aiden did was show the parchment in hand and she began to run. The five knights began to run after her. Their footsteps were heard throughout the tunnels. Necrolai and Koragg teleported themselves to the place where their nemesis were already approaching the surface world.

Once their bodies crept through the floor of Rootcore, Udonna was given the piece of paper. Aiden crossed her arms in confidence. Marty took the young knights into a separate part of Rootcore so that Udonna could cast the spell. When they were out of sight, Udonna said those sweet words that Aiden desperately wanted to hear:

"Mireia kotz voz." Aiden opened her mouth and sound for the first time came through.

"Udonna?" her voice was raspy and soulful. Aiden embraced Udonna and whispered a 'thank you' into the sorceress' ear. When Udonna was released from the embrace, she began scolding Aiden who just bowed her head. Udonna's voice was heard through the walls of the next room. Lisa Marie emerged from the room where Marty took the rangers. Aiden looked at the famous Lady of the Lake and greeted her with a bow.

"My Lady."

"Arise Reaper." Aiden rose with a bowed head. She hated that side of her. Sure she was the righteous heir to Camelot, but because of her 'gift,' she was also death's reincarnation.

"I hate what I am." Aiden mumbled. Lisa Marie tilted her head so that their eyes would meet.

"You had no choice. Your power is legendary and you are able to pass on that power to those who least expect it."


	15. Marked

Marked:

Just then, Xander came out of the room and walked over to them with a smile.

"So did you get your voice back?" Aiden nodded with a smile.

"Now you can tell me about those marks on my hands." Lisa Marie whispered something into Aiden's ear before she went back inside.

"Come with me." Aiden said, taking Xander's hand as she led him out of Rootcore. Aiden let go of Xander's hand as soon as they entered the forest. The pair walked side by side in silence for a few moments until Xander felt a burning on his hands as the marks began to appear. He winced as Aiden took his hands in hers. She mumbled something and the burning sensation ceased as the marks appeared.

"You, Xander, son of Galahad, are marked." Aiden walked a head a few paces and turned to face him.

"Marked?"

"Marked as one of those who will receive my power once I live no longer."

"Wait, what?"

"My power is legendary and I can pass it on to those who least expect it. You, Xander, have been marked. Your friends will be marked as well."

"I don't believe you." He said defiantly. Aiden sighed, as she knew that he wouldn't.

"You have to." She pleaded.

"Well, I don't."

"Arugh! Why do you have to be so hardheaded?" Xander smiled.

"I chose to be."

"Fine! Don't believe me!" Aiden yelled as she stormed by him and went back inside Rootcore.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Vida asked the following day at Rock Porium. Chip was rearranging the magazine shelf while Madison was wiping the store window. Nick was in the CD aisle putting the unwanted CDs back into their place.

"No, I'm lying." Xander said standing behind the counter.

"About what?" Madison asked, overhearing their conversation.

"Aiden told Xander yesterday that we're all going to get some of her power."

"No way. Xander, are you serious?"

"Yeah, but I told her that I didn't believe her." Vida punched him on the arm.

"What was that for?" he questioned.

"For not believing her. She's an angel for crying out loud! She's supposed to tell the truth!"

"I agree." Madison said, and then changing the subject, "C'mon, we have to clean this place up and prep for closing." Five cell phones began to work their magic.

After work, the five of them headed to the coffee shop. Lisa Marie walked in with Marty and Aiden behind her. It was Aiden's first time away from Rootcore since getting her voice back. Lisa Marie spotted the young knights sitting in the back. Marty ordered tea for Aiden who looked around the café like a kid a candy shop. Her long night colored hair hung over her shoulders, hiding the white sleeves of the tank top she wore. Lisa Marie and Marty took her shopping after school that day for new, "normal" clothes. When the tea arrived, Marty handed the cup to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. C'mon, lets go see what they're talking about." The two arrived and Lisa Marie stood up to give her seat to Aiden, but Marty sat down instead, allowing her to sit on his lap. Vida put down her coffee on the table and asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Everyone except for Lisa Marie and Marty who knew the answer.

"Aiden, tell me something." Aiden's sea colored eyes locked onto Vida's.

"Are we all going to inherit your power?" At this, Aiden stood in silence and sipped her tea. No one knew what she was going to do. The all were expecting a simple answer.

With the cup in one hand, Aiden walked towards her and drew in a breath. Aiden blew the air onto Vida's forehead where a mark, similar to Xander's, was seen etched in her skin. Lisa Marie and Marty looked from each other to Aiden.

"Can she do that?" Marty whispered.

"Of course."

When the mark went away, Aiden looked to Chip. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them, his lower arm began to tingle. It wasn't long before Chip began to experience the same burning sensation that Xander felt. The mark showed itself and disappeared. Aiden smiled as she took Madison's hand in hers and whispered a spell beneath her breath. Madison began to feel lightheaded as the mark was making its place in her palm. When the lightheadedness wore off, Aiden released her hand and faced Nick.

"What are you doing?" he asked concerned. Aiden said nothing but placed a hand on his chest. A dim light was emitted from her hands. Aiden closed her hand and sat down on the table. Xander couldn't believe it. Aiden single handedly marked his friends, just like she said she would.

"What did you do?" Vida asked with narrowing eyes.

"Vida, daughter of Erin, you and your companions have been marked."

"Marked? With what?" Chip jumped in.

"Didn't you hear what I was talking about at work?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, I heard, but I thought you were just kidding."

"So did I." Nick said.

"Does this mean that we're—?" Madison asked nervously. All eyes fell to Aiden.

"Yes. As you need something to remember me by." Aiden said sipping her tea.

"It's not like you're going to die anytime soon Aiden." Chip said sarcastically.

"The time draws near where I will no longer exist." This took the knights by surprise.

"Wait, what?" Chip's sarcasm went into complete shock.

"It is written in legend, 'The demon will be slain in battle. His powers will be given to those who bear his mark.' I am that demon and you all now bear my marks." Aiden said as she finished her tea.

"You will not die. We won't allow it." Nick said defiantly.

"You are very brave, Nick the lionhearted. Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do to alter the outcome. If I am not the one who dies, then it will be one of you."

"She is right Nick." Lisa Marie spoke up. "There is nothing you can do."

"Are you sure?" Chip asked. Marty shook his head.

"Yes. There is nothing that can prevent this. It has proven true throughout the ages where we have been reborn."

"You have nothing to fear," Aiden said, rising from the table, "I shall always be with you."


	16. Nike, the Winged Goddess of Victory

Nike, the winged goddess of Victory:

The walk to Rootcore was a quiet one. None of the Rangers felt like talking knowing that Aiden wouldn't be around much longer. The same thought ran through everyone's mind: _Why Aiden?_ At Rootcore, Aiden went into her room with Lisa Marie and Marty to discuss the final details of what will occur after her death. The Rangers were called by Udonna to seek and find the re-born goddess of victory.

"Her name is Nike. She is the winged goddess of victory, known for her ability to ward off harm to those who prayed to her. Find her."

The Rangers abandoned their sadness for a moment in order to complete the mission. They exited Rootcore to begin their search—Xander and Nick went back to the shopping plaza where Rock Porium was to see if she was there. Chip, Vida, and Madison searched the school grounds. After two and half hours of searching, Madison spotted Rachel walking to her car. Her cell phone started to vibrate. Madison took out her cell and pointed across the street where Rachel was just about to get into her car. Madison motioned for her sister and friend to come over to see if their cell phones were acting strange as well. When the phones started to vibrate, Madison confirmed her thought. Madison flipped her phone open and called Nick.

"Did you find her?" he asked.

"Yeah and you're not going to believe who it is." Xander turned around to see Nick talking.

"Who?"

"It's Rachel."

"The girl from the coffee shop? Where are you guys?"

"About a block away from the café."

"Stay there, we're coming."

"See you soon. Bye." Nick hung up.

"Did they find her?" Xander asked.

"Yeah. It's Rachel."

"Rachel? That girl from the coffee shop? Are you serious?"

"That's the one. C'mon!"

Madison was able to dodge traffic to cross the street in an effort to stop Rachel from leaving.

"Hey Rachel." Madison said calmly, smoothing her hair.

"Oh hi. I've seen you before. You're a regular at the shop, right?" Madison smiled.

"Yeah, I am."

"Aren't you the one that always orders the white mocha with extra whip cream at the top?"

"That's me. By the way, I'm Madison."

"Nice to meet you." Vida and Chip joined Madison once the cars stopped storming down the streets. Rachel looked at the punk looking girl and perhaps the boyfriend.

"Are these two with you?"

"Oh yeah. Rachel, I'd like you to meet my sister, Vida, and this is Chip."

"Pleasure. So what are you all doing here? The shop closed over an hour ago."

"Umm…" Madison wasn't quite sure how to put into words what the three of them were actually doing there.

"We came to see if you'd like to help us with a project we're doing." Vida improvised.

"What's the project about?"

"Well, uh…"

"It has to deal with the gods. You're Greek, aren't you?" Chip asked.

"Not Greek. Roman and yes, I can help you with your project. I actually believe in one. I know everything about her. I even have her wings tattooed on my back."

"Really now? That's perfect. If you don't mind waiting for a few more minutes, our other partners will be here and we can start asking you some questions." Madison said, hoping that Rachel would stick around long enough for Nick and Xander to arrive.

"Sure. I actually have the night and the weekend off, so if we don't finish today, then at least we have the rest of the weekend." Rachel said with a smile. It wasn't a very long wait. Nick and Xander rounded the corner about ten minutes later.

"Guys, this is Rachel. She's going to help us with our mythology project." Vida said, motioning to Rachel who put her car keys in her pocket.

"Our what?" Xander asked confused.

"Mythology project. Rachel, this is Xander," Madison said with a wink, "and this is Nick."

"Nice to meet you both. Shall we get started?" The group and demigoddess headed to a local bookstore where they sat down. Madison went to find a legal pad and pen to jot down some notes. When she came back, she found Rachel and the others discussing the differences between demigods and true gods.

"Demigods are children born to one human parent and one god. True gods, like Jupiter and Pluto lived respectively in their divisions of the world. Jupiter rules the sky, Pluto, his brother rules the Underworld, and Neptune, the middle brother, rules the seas. Any questions?"

"You said you still believe in one goddess, am I right?" Vida asked as soon as Madison sat down.

"That's right. Her wings are tattooed on my back."

"What's the name of this goddess?" Nick asked. Rachel flashed a sly smile.

"Nike, the winged goddess of victory. She brought fortune to those who were in battle. You could say that she was the Roman's version of St. Michael the Archangel."

"Great. That's all we needed to know." Madison said, scribbling down the rest of the sentence.

"Awesome. Are you sure that's enough information?"

"It's enough to get us started on our research."

"Well, let me know how it turns out. If you need to reach me, you know where I work." Rachel said, standing up. She was about to walk away when a thought crossed her mind. _Do these young ones know my secret? _Rachel shook her head to push the thought into the dark corners of her mind.

"Ciao."

When Rachel exited the store, the Rangers began to talk amongst themselves.

"I told you that was her." Madison said triumphantly.

"Do you think she knows that we know?" Chip asked.

"I don't think so." Vida said.


	17. The Return of the Legendary Mystics

The Return Of the Legendary Mystics:

"Are you sure that the legends live?" questioned the new leader of the Underworld.

"It is true Imperius. The Reaper, Merlin, his Lady of the Lake, and Nike have returned. They walk among our enemies!" the dark queen exclaimed.

"Hmm…Koragg!" The wolf knight made his way from the shadows.

"What is it Imperius?" he grunted.

"You are to destroy the Legendary Mystics, by any means necessary. Kill them in order to redeem yourself for you past losses to the Mystic Rangers. Go now and please our Master!" Koragg turned his back to the throne room as he began a direct telepathic connection between the Reaper, Merlin, the Lady, and Nike.

* * *

A monster was sent running into the city to keep the rangers distracted from the battle that would begin. Aiden had told no one of the arranged fight that would be occurring. She kept it to herself as she roamed the streets that ran opposite to where her friends were fighting. Aiden walked to the park where she found Marty and Lisa Marie, donned in their traditional clothes—riding robe and corseted dress. Aiden's clothes changed into the black seminarian cloak (the same one that she was seen in when she awoke for the first time in Rootcore) as she said the morphing incantation. Rachel too had come to the park where her three colleagues were waiting for her arrival with outstretched wings. The Legendary Mystics have returned just as prophecy said they would.

"The time draws near for our battle." Nike said looking at the sky.

"Reaper of Souls, you are not coming back with us. You will be missed." The Lady said looking at the fallen angel.

"I shall return home."

"Reaper, thou hast been called upon to save a life. Art thou going to keep thy promise?" Merlin questioned.

"Aye."

"May you sleep a long awaited slumber, friend." Nike said, placing a hand on the Reaper's shoulder.

The voice of Koragg bellowed in their heads again.

'Meet me in the forest.'

"It is time." With that, the Legendary Mystics went into the forest where their final battle would begin.

* * *

As their monster was defeated, the Rangers de-morphed and went to Rootcore to see if there was any word of the battle.

"There has been none." Udonna said.

"Are you sure?" Vida asked.

"Yes. I haven't heard anything from Aiden. Although she said that she was going to the park…" Udonna answered and then realizing her mistake, she ran to her crystal ball. In it ran the visions of the current battle. Udonna's eyes widened as she saw Aiden fall to the ground. Her arm was cut, as were Merlin's hands and the Lady's cheek. Udonna could only watch in horror as she saw Koragg's sword pierce Nike's torso.

"Udonna?" Clare asked as she and the others went over to see what was happening in the crystal ball. Clare gasped and the Rangers took this as their cue to find out where the showdown was being held in order to lend a helping hand.

The Reaper murmured an incantation that brought forth her scythe. She took hold of it and began swinging it in hopes of injuring Koragg. Nike's body broke through several trees. In the process, she landed in front of the rangers. She quickly got up, spread her wings and took flight.

"C'mon!" Nick exclaimed as he and his team ran underneath the flying goddess.

When they had arrived at the scene, the Lady used the famed sword Excalibur to her advantage. She was able to free her partner, Merlin from the dark magic that squeezed his body. With Excalibur in hand, the Lady was seen charging at Koragg. The Reaper had followed suit, and with scythe held high, she ran alongside her friend. When Nike had arrived, she helped Merlin to his feet.

"Illuminatu!" They cried in unison as their weapons began to glow an eerie shade of blue and black. Koragg fell back due to the bright light that was seen before him.

"What magic is this?" the Wolf Knight cried as he felt the burning sensation enter his body. Merlin looked to where the Rangers were standing—they were in fighting stance.

"What are the Neo-Knights doing here?" he whispered to Nike.

"They followed me." Nike said. The two approached them. Merlin held his bloodied staff while Nike let the blood continue to stain her toga.

"Are you two okay?" Nick asked.

"We are fine red knight." Nike answered.

"No your not. You're still bleeding." Vida said, stating the obvious. A cry was heard, Nike and Merlin turned to see a dark light exit from Koragg's sword to the Lady who fell. Xander ran with Merlin and Nike to see if the Lady was all right. When they approached the Lady, her dress was bloodied and stained.

"Green Knight…why are you here?" she asked sternly as Merlin brought her to her feet. "This is our battle."

"We do not want you to face this fight alone." He answered. Nike ran to aid the Reaper as Koragg's sword came close to hitting her good arm. Nike rammed a shoulder into Koragg's body, causing him to miss. The Reaper thanked Nike by handing her a twin scythe. It was then that Koragg saw the rangers standing there. When he arose, he saw that the five rangers were ready to enter the fight, plus the fact that the each of the Legendary Mystics were present made the thought of his victory clearer. The voice of Imperius soon entered Koragg's mind.

"_Destroy them by any means necessary."_ Koragg raised his sword and began charging towards Xander. The Reaper caught on to Koragg's plan as she pushed the green knight out of the way and felt the tip of the darkened sword pierce through her chest with enough force that she fell down instantly and was pinned.


	18. Divine Magic

Divine Magic:

The Reaper laid on the ground, black blood gushing from the wound. She soon returned to her 'human' self, which had stiffened. The Lady, Merlin and Nike watched with cold eyes as Koragg removed his sword. Xander quickly got to his feet and held Aiden in his arms. Memories of the time the two had spent together, from the beach argument, till now, filled his mind. Her words echoed in his head:

"_I am here to protect you Xander. I am here to die in front of you in the final battle. You are here to help the other knights win against Evil. To gain back everything you lost. To believe in the power of magic from above. If someone asked you what were the greatest things that you had in your life, I would be one of them and Joan the other. Then again, why would I be one of the greatest? Just because I died saving you from your own casket doesn't mean a thing_."

Anger flowed through Xander's veins as he clenched his fists. His mark shown on his hands.

"Xander, your hands! What's going on?" Vida questioned as the mark on her forehead as well as the other marks on her friends' hand became visible.

"What is this sorcery?" Koragg questioned himself.

"Devine Magic." Merlin said, realizing that the Reaper's various gifts, along with new spells, were being integrated with the Neo-Knights' knowledge. A light had emitted from their bodies, each casting a red, blue, pink, yellow, and green to form around their bodies. The Mystic Rangers were no longer in existence at that point—they became the Neo-Knights of the Round Table. Sir Nick, the Lionhearted; Madison, daughter of Erin; Vida, daughter of Erin; Sir Charles the Magnificent; and Xander, son of Galahad. Each had their respected weapons: sword, cross bow, lance, bow with a quill of arrows, and scythe—weapons mastered by their previous owners.

The young knights looked at themselves, then at each other. They were not rangers for the time being—they were the knights and ladies of the Round Table.

"Divine Magic? Hah! This would make my victory even sweeter!" Koragg said as he readied himself/

"Divine Magic?" Clare questioned as she stood beside a grateful Udonna.

"Magic only given to those from a higher order. There was only one who could control it and use it to her advantage."

"Aiden." Clare answered in a whisper. "She was not from here to begin with, was she?"

"Never was. She was an angelic demon, remember?"

"Yes, but there was nothing in that Angelic Spells book about the angel Lucifer possessing Divine Magic!"

"You do not stand a chance Koragg!" Nike exclaimed as she began to run towards him, wings arched. Merlin and his Lady ran behind her, as did their Knights. It was an uneven match, eight against one. Each took a turn facing Koragg.

"We're eight against one! Aren't we supposed to have the upper hand here?" Chip asked as he quickly moved out of the way of Koragg's sword.

"Illuminatu!" Was the one word that flew out of the three Legend's mouths. A brighter light came through from Merlin's staff, Excalibur, and the Reaper's scythe in Nike's hands. Koragg tried to defend himself, but failed as he was brought to his knees once again. A new spell formulated in Xander's head. His hands tightened their grip on the staff of his scythe.

"Anunciati iluminey!" Xander exclaimed as he thrusted the blade of the weapon into the ground, causing a crack to form and fire to rise from it. The flames surrounded Koragg as he stood up.

"Mary Mother of God." Merlin's comment was out of pure shock as he looked to the well-cut ground. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Was the main thought in everyone's head—including Xander.

"Xander, h-h-how?" Madison stuttered.

"Divine Magic."


	19. The End Draws Near

Note: This is not the last chapter. I still have one more surprise up my sleeve.

The victory celebration is coming to an end:

Everyone stood in awe. All eyes fell to the ground and the enormous crack in it.

"Impossible!" Koragg raged, with shield reduced to rubble.

"What say you now Koragg?" Nick questioned. _Since when did I start talking in semi-old English?_

"We shall finish our fight another time Red Knight," Koragg answered as his dark magic circle appeared.

"No, we finish this now!" Xander said as he raised his weapon again, "Illuminati victori!" The Lady gasped, knowing all to well the effect of the spell. An eerie green light was emitted from the blade as lightning took its place in the sky. Xander spun the scythe until the two lights were one. Koragg, on the other hand, stood his ground, the magic circle gone.

"So, you finally learned an Impossible Spell…" Koragg said as the scythe was released and heading straight towards him.

It would be the last time that anyone in the magical realm would ever hear of Koragg…

"So what now?" Madison asked, placing her coffee on the table. It was now late February. Christmas went off without a hitch and everyone welcomed the New Year together. Marty, Lisa Marie, and Rachel were back to their normal selves.

"Our victory celebration is coming to an end." Lisa Marie said, looking out the window.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chip asked.

"It means that we got to go." Marty said, standing from his chair.

"Go? You can't go!" Madison said.

"We have to. Now that the darkness knows we exist, it will be safer if us three just split up." Rachel said.

"Safer?" Nick questioned.

"You have the gifts of Divine Magic, besides," Lisa Marie began, "you all have begun learning spells."

"But don't we need you to guide us?" Vida asked.

"You do not need guidance. It will come to you, just as it came to me." Xander said. It was the first time since the fight that normality had come back into his life.

"The green one's right you know." Marty said, realizing the blank stares he was getting from the four pair of eyes.

"So, that's it then?" Madison asked.

"Yes. The secrets of Divine Magic will come to you, just as it did to Aiden and Joan." All eyes fell to the floor. No one had said the names of the two young women that fought alongside them all.

Marty had left to England with his band in March. Lisa Marie returned to her side of town—Angel Grove, promising her new friends that she will be there whenever they need some guidance. As for Rachel, she quit her day job at the café and spent most of her time in Rootcore, helping Clare learn new spells. A few months had gone by, then one year.


	20. Reunion

I would like to take this opportunity to thank those who have reviewed The Divine Magic Revolution. I hope you enjoy reading the final installment of the story.

Reunion:

A year later, the rangers had wrestled with new monsters, learning spells along the way with Rachel (or Nike, whenever she felt like it) at their sides. A lost knight had made his way known—Daggeron. His presence had helped the young team. Surprised by his reappearance, Udonna greeted him in Rootcore, just as she always did a friend. So the rangers did warm up to the older knight whom Rachel addressed as "Sun Knight." With everyone being so well adjusted, and with the arrival of summer, Rachel had called the Neo-Knights, Merlin, and his Lady of the Lake back for a long awaited reunion. Supposedly, the reunion was to inform Merlin and the Lady of the latest news—Bowen, the son of Udonna, was in fact Nick. The eight old friends returned to the forest where they would all greet Udonna, Clare, and Daggeron.

"Really now? I knew there was something about your nature that struck me as odd." Marty said, clad in his riding cloak from the Knighting ceremony. He was the first to step through the magic barrier. The others soon followed. Rachel had become Nike once more and Lisa Marie changed into the fighting outfit she wore the day of Koragg's defeat.

"Something's not right." Marty said as the rangers, now in their Neo-Knight attire, stepped through the barrier.

"Since when are we able to—?" Chip asked, but was cut off as snow started to fall onto the warm earth.

"Snow? In the summer?" Vida wondered aloud. Footsteps were heard off in the distance, but had gotten louder as the runner came to them. It was Clare.

"Clare! What's going on?" Nick asked as his cousin stopped in front of them, then realizing that the snow might be a sign of something serious occurring, "Is mom alright?"

"Udonna's fine cousin, you have nothing to fear. She just sent me to get you."

"But then why did you run?" Rachel asked.

"To tell you, mistress, that the snow is not my aunt's doing." Clare answered as she led the way back to Rootcore.

"What do you mean 'the snow is not my aunt's doing?' She's the one who possessed the Snow Staff." Lisa Marie questioned as they entered the dragon's mouth. The smell of mint tea filled the room. Daggeron took a break from reading an interesting book he found in the bookshelves and greeted them.

"Did you find anything about the snow Sun Knight?" Rachel asked.

"Snow? No wonder it's cold in this room…"

Udonna entered the room with the piping hot tea and a set of cups floated behind her. She landed the teapot on the nearest table while the cups found a place for themselves besides the pot.

"We can solve the mystery of the snow later, but for now, let's have some tea." She said, motioning them all to have a cup full of the beverage.

"But—" Lisa Marie was cut off as Udonna handed her a cup. Everyone was completely oblivious to the fact that the crystal ball had begun to show visions of a girl with long raven black hair, with sea colored eyes, and clad in a snow white tunic that showed a scar across the left side of her chest, walking in the snow.

"Well, tell me about how you all received this gift." Daggeron said, as his five teammates sat down.

"It all began many years ago," Marty began, "When these grounds were inhabited by a well known relative of mine—Merlin…" And so, the Legendary Mystics took turns telling their side of the story, but left the Morgana's (aka Joan and Aiden's) part up to the young knights who possessed the remains of her magic.

"I can't believe I didn't get to see this girl you talk about." Daggeron said as the story was coming to an end.

"She pushed Xander out of the way of Koragg's sword and was ultimately pinned to the ground." Vida recalled. Her sister shot her a glare. Vida ignored it, but continued the story as Xander left the room.

"Just as Aiden promised, we all inherited a part of her power. You can say it was a parting gift." Daggeron nodded.

"Divine Magic is a gift, a very powerful gift—and yet, it came with a price." Rachel said, eyes to the floor.

Outside, Xander wondered about the snow filled forest for a few minutes. _Vida just had to remind me how she died…God, if you're listening to my thoughts; can you tell Aiden that I miss her? I thought I would get over Joan, and believe me I have, but Aiden is different—she saved me…She saved me, just as she said she would..._ Xander looked up at the gray, snow filled clouds and sighed. Little did he know that his prayer had long been answered.

"Xander? Is that really you?" Xander turned around to see who had called his name. The voice was familiar—raspy and soulful—a voice that Xander knew all too well. Xander's eyes moved from the clouds to the young woman clad in white that stood just a few paces ahead of him. Telling by the scar that was visible, Xander had to blink, just to make sure that this was really happening.

"Aiden?" The young woman nodded. Xander could have died. He ran to where she was standing.

"H-h-how?" Xander questioned, walking slowly towards her.

"For thou art magic," Aiden said, making a cross on her forehead, "and in magic, thou shall return." She held out her hand for Xander to take, but instead, she found herself enveloped his warm embrace.

"It's good to see you too, love. It's good to see you too." With that, the risen angel found her lips pressed against that of her knight—a reunion that would be impossible to comprehend, but deemed possible by those who believe in magic.

End


End file.
